banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 05 From Death to Morning/Image Gallery
Image gallery for Banana Fish, Episode five: From Death to Morning. Banana-Fish-05-01.jpg Banana-Fish-05-03.jpg vlcsnap-2018-08-03-16h49m30s825.png vlcsnap-2018-08-03-16h49m40s301.png Banana-Fish-05-02.jpg tumblr_pcuqu0XjIb1r6sde4o8_r1_1280.png Banana-Fish-05-04.jpg Banana-Fish-05-05.jpg Banana-Fish-05-06.jpg Banana-Fish-05-07.jpg vlcsnap-2018-08-03-16h50m34s964.png Banana-Fish-05-08.jpg banana-fish-05-6.jpg Banana-Fish-05-09.jpg Banana-Fish-05-10.jpg Banana-Fish-05-11.jpg Ash and Eiji in the car.png banana-fish-05-12.jpg Banana-Fish-05-12.jpg Banana-Fish-05-13.jpg Banana-Fish-05-14.jpg Banana-Fish-05-15.jpg Banana-Fish-05-16.jpg Banana-Fish-05-17.jpg tumblr_pcuxmiNBpl1r6sde4o2_1280.png tumblr_pcuxmiNBpl1r6sde4o8_r2_1280.png Banana-Fish-05-18.jpg tumblr_pcuxmiNBpl1r6sde4o4_1280.png vlcsnap-2018-08-03-16h50m43s304.png banana-fish-05-15.jpg tumblr_pe2rudrdl11uue0h8_1280.jpg Banana-Fish-05-19.jpg Banana-Fish-05-20.jpg Banana-Fish-05-21.jpg tumblr_pcueqhY1HX1v48mn6o2_1280.png Banana-Fish-05-22.jpg DjoMMdoUwAAkl1k.jpg tumblr_pepinhK4t21uyvr96o1_1280.jpg tumblr_pepijeG4fG1uyvr96o4_1280.jpg tumblr_pepijeG4fG1uyvr96o3_1280.jpg Banana-Fish-05-23.jpg Banana-Fish-05-24.jpg Banana-Fish-05-25.jpg banana-fish-05-20.jpg Banana-Fish-05-26.jpg Banana-Fish-05-27.jpg tumblr_pcuqu0XjIb1r6sde4o9_r1_1280.png tumblr_pcueqhY1HX1v48mn6o1_1280.png Banana-Fish-05-28.jpg Banana-Fish-05-29.jpg Banana-Fish-05-30.jpg vlcsnap-2018-08-03-16h51m37s288.png vlcsnap-2018-08-03-16h51m55s242.png Banana-Fish-05-31.jpg Banana-Fish-05-32.jpg Banana-Fish-05-33.jpg Banana-Fish-05-34.jpg tumblr_pcuqu0XjIb1r6sde4o10_r1_1280.png Banana-Fish-05-35.jpg tumblr_pcv0siT4L31r6sde4o1_1280.png Banana-Fish-05-36.jpg vlcsnap-2018-08-03-16h51m20s564.png Banana-Fish-05-37.jpg tumblr_pe2rua6tYE1uue0h8_1280.jpg vlcsnap-2018-08-03-16h52m05s258.png Banana-Fish-05-38.jpg Banana-Fish-05-39.jpg Banana-Fish-05-40.jpg tumblr_pcuqu0XjIb1r6sde4o2_r1_1280.png vlcsnap-2018-08-03-16h52m20s058.png Banana-Fish-05-42.jpg Eiji gets ready to drive.jpg Shunichi and Charlie get overthrown from Eiji's driving.png Ash tells Eiji to have it his way.jpg Ash tells Charlie to let go.jpg Ash struggles with Charlie.png Shunichi gets involved with the conflict.png Charlie gets ahold of Ash.png Ash crying over Griffin's death.jpg Ash pulls a gun out on Charlie.jpg Ash runs for the river.jpg Ash gets distracted by thinking Arthur was here.jpg Ash leaves jail.jpg Ash sits on top of a building roof.jpg Ash, Eiji, and Shorter on top of a roof.jpg Eiji gets excited that Ash is about to be released.jpg Eiji looks at the gun Ash gave him.jpg Eiji sleeping peacefully.jpg Golzine snips the stems off the flowers.jpg Golzine's guys look over the dock.jpg From Death to Morning.jpg Shorter takes Eiji's arm.jpg Shunichi gets ready to take pictures of Eiji.jpg Eiji opens the car door.jpg Ash loads his gun.jpg Eiji about to drive away with Ash.jpg Ash pulls out Eiji's gun.jpg Charlie and Eiji play cool as Ash is talking about how Griffin is doing.jpg Ash tells Eiji and Shunichi to get out.jpg Charlie gets shocked to see Ash pull a gun out on him.jpg Charlie talks with Nadia.jpg Charlie checks on Ash.jpg A guard tells George where Max went.jpg A guy gets shot.jpg Eiji drives off with Ash.jpg Eiji hesitated on shooting.jpg Shunichi tries to make a distraction.jpg Eiji sits down after pole vaulting practice.jpg George exhausted on trying to find Max.jpg Shorter runs with Eiji.jpg Golzine gets mad at Ash.jpg Golzine being treated in bed.jpg Gregory tries to help out Golzine.jpg Shunichi and Max run to Eiji and Shorter.jpg Ash wakes up from being knocked out by Max.jpg A guy tries to attack Eiji.jpg Ash and Eiji walk behind an alley way.jpg Ash goes upstairs to check on Eiji.jpg Ash gets shot.jpg Ash sees Arthur.jpg Ash stops to surprise the thug.jpg Ash asks Shorter to do this together.jpg Ash, Shunichi, and Charlie notice Eiji about to drive.jpg Eiji asks Shorter if he's ok.jpg Shorter's gang arrives.jpg Eiji is happy to see Ash.jpg Eiji drives with Shunichi and Charlie.jpg Arthur tells Golzine that Ash knows you can't do much in ChinaTown.jpg Ash tells Charlie that he doesn't care.jpg Ash tells Eiji if he's older than him.jpg Ash tells Eiji thanks for everything.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he feels responsible for everything.jpg Charlie talks about Max.jpg Charlie tells Ash sure.jpg Charlie tells Ash that their are a lot of things he needs to ask him.jpg Charlie tells Ash to calm down and that we know the shooter is with Arthur.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he's sorry and that it's his fault for being followed.jpg Charlie tells Shunichi that he thinks he's going to get demoted.jpg Charlie tells Shunichi that it's okay.jpg George tells Ash that he is conditionally free.jpg Eiji tells Ash that his brother was shot right in front of his eyes.jpg George asks Max when he became so cynical.jpg Shunichi tells Charlie that he knows where they might go.jpg George tells Max that Ash just left.jpg George tells Max that the judge and jury should go easy on Ash.jpg Golzine gets done on the phone.jpg Max tells George that Ash tricked him and left a mark on his head.jpg Max tells Ash to cheer up.jpg Shunichi tells Charlie that Eiji is usually gentle and shy.jpg Shunichi tells Eiji that this ends for them.jpg A thug tries to follow Ash and Eiji.jpg Arthur asks Golzine why he looks at Ash like a virgin daughter.jpg Arthur tells Golzine that he has something that Ash doesn't.jpg Arthur tells Golzine that he and Ash were on such good terms.jpg Ash looks around ChinaTown.jpg Ash tells Eiji to go back to Shunichi and that he's worried about him.jpg Ash tells Eiji and Shorter that Griffin will be chucked in a public grave.jpg Charlie tells Nadia that it's not that they don't do anything because they don't want to.jpg Ash tells Max that he's no match for Golzine.jpg Ash tells Max that he has nothing to pack.jpg Ash tells Max later old man.jpg Ash tells Shorter that Eiji saved his life.jpg Ash tells Shorter that the thug isn't worth killing and it'll just make more trouble.jpg Ash tells Shorter to back out now and that he can handle this himself.jpg Eiji asks Shorter that she's his big sister.jpg Eiji becomes disapointed about going to the airport.jpg Eiji questions Shorter about his sister.jpg Eiji remembers Shorter's sister.jpg Eiji stops to look at the pole vault.jpg Shorter tells Eiji who would of thought.jpg Eiji tells Ash not like that.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he bets Shorter can't wait to see him.jpg Shorter tells Eiji that he heard what he did.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he bets Shunichi is furious.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he can't do anything and might get in his way.jpg Golzine tells Arthur that Banana Fish is no human.jpg Golzine tells Arthur that he will tell him.jpg Shorter tells Ash that they should settle it once and for all.jpg Shorter tells Ash that they all got their reasons.jpg Shorter tells Ash that he won't get any revenge for the guys or for Skip.jpg Shorter tells Ash that it's all up to him now.jpg Shorter tells Ash that he needs to get in his bit of action.jpg Shorter tells Ash that he can't do anything alone.jpg Shorter tells Ash that Arthur has killed enough of his guys already.jpg Nadia tells Charlie that they let the street kids kill each other.jpg Max driving to reach Ash.jpg Max and Shunichi see Eiji.jpg Arthur tells his men to search the east wharf.jpg Ash asks Max why.jpg Arthur asks Golzine why can't they just kill Ash.jpg Arthur's men shoot Ash.jpg Ash spies on a restaurant.jpg Ash gets ready to stop Golzine.jpg Ash gets ready to fire his gun.jpg Ash looks back at Shunichi and Eiji.jpg Ash stands on top of the truck.jpg Ash notices some of the thug's about to shoot his friends.jpg Ash tells Eiji that Lee Shang Lung is not that naive.jpg Ash tells Eiji that it's Shorter's special Chinese breakfast.jpg Ash tells Eiji that the place is runed by Golzine.jpg Ash tells Max that they're at one of the inlets.jpg Ash tells Lee Shang Lung that he has no interest in his affairs concerning Golzine.jpg Ash yells Golzine's name.jpg Golzine and his men look at a truck.jpg Charlie tells Shunichi not to worry so much about Eiji.jpg Ash touches the truck.jpg Ash tells Lee Shang Lung that he will need a truck.jpg Ash tells Max that it's none of his buisness.jpg Ash tells Shorter every 15th of the month.jpg Ash tells Eiji that they sell humans here.jpg Ash tells Eiji to not look so worried.jpg Charlie tells Shunichi that Max is out of prison and has disapeared.jpg Eiji and Shorter nod at each other.jpg Eiji questions Ash that Lee Shang Lung doesn't like Golzine and is on our side.jpg Eiji asks Ash that's why he chose today.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he wants to see the end with his own eyes.jpg Eiji tells Ash a few more minutes.jpg Shunichi tries to wake up Eiji.jpg Shunichi tells Max that Ash might do something crazy again.jpg Shunichi surprised to find Max.jpg Shunichi sips his coffee.jpg Shorter loses control of driving.jpg Shorter tells Max that it didn't seem like Ash wanted to go back home.jpg Shunichi asks if he forgot something.jpg Lee Shang Lung asks Ash if he needs anything else.jpg Shorter destroying everything with the truck.jpg Shorter jumps to catch Eiji.jpg Shorter and Shunichi shocked to see Max knock out Ash.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he scared him and not to do that.jpg One of Golzine's men gets shot.jpg Max tells Shunichi to be quiet and that they're leaving now.jpg Max tells Shunichi that they got to stop them before the cops catch on.jpg Max tells Ash that Ash's enemies are his enemies.jpg Golzine tells Arthur to bring Ash to him alive.jpg Max tells Shunichi that he knows Golzine and that he should trust him.jpg Max tells Shunichi that Golzine will show up at a place called Club Cod.jpg Max tells Ash that their leaving as soon as sun sets.jpg Max tells Ash that he wants to leave today as planned.jpg Max tells Ash that he wants to go back to Cape Cod.jpg Max stitches Shorter's head.jpg Max forgot to tell Ash.jpg Max asks Ash where he's going.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Ash that they have come this far without any help from any other races.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Ash that Shorter talks about hi mall the time.jpg Lee Shang Lung offers Ash a Smith and Wesson 357 Magnum.jpg Eiji tells Ash that's gross.jpg Eiji yells Bang!.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he bets Shunichi is furious.jpg Ash smiles with eyes closed.png Shorter catches Eiji.png Lee Shang Lung tells Ash you seem rather young to be a gang boss.jpg Eiji glares back at Ash.png Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries